


Just Another Saturday

by milkyuu



Category: Apocalypto_12 - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Atomic Wedgie, M/M, Pantsing, Underwear Kink, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: What was suppose to start as just another lazy Saturday off for Tyler and Mark turns into something more kinky when Mark spots Tyler's underwear.[A collab between @RonTheMess and I!]





	Just Another Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, this fic contains underwear kink, pantsing kink, wedgie kink, and atomic wedgies. if that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> a collab done between @RonTheMess (on twitter and tumblr) and i!! we do these a lot so expect a lot more soon uwu we hope you enjoy!!

It all started like any other day they hung out. The newest fighting game on the television in Mark's living room. Snacks and controllers left on the coffee table. Just another Saturday away from YouTube and Twitch. 

Tyler had called for a pause in the game to go get a drink from the fridge. Mark followed after him without saying anything, mostly because he needed to put his plate away. 

But, it really started as soon as he entered the kicthen and sees Tyler bending over in the fridge to grab something off the bottom shelf. 

Mark's face began to heat up as soon as he saw the waistband and a good few inches of Tyler's own tighty whities sticking out from above his shorts. The same tighty whities he wore under his baggy shorts. Besides the surprise, deep down, Mark is all too happy seeing he's not the only briefs boy here.

Mark stutters as Tyler turns around and catches him staring. Confused and blushing as much as Mark when he realizes how low his sweatpants are behind him.

"I -- uh --" Tyler tries to look for an excuse, "it's not what you think. I...It's these new boxers! They just look like briefs, they're uh, going for a vintage look."

Poor Tyler just hopes Mark won't laugh at him. Nobody knew about his tighty whities! Nobody knew about his everyday briefs!

Mark cleared his throat, giving a soft grin. "You don't have to lie, Ty. Your, uh, shorts gave off some pretty obvious brief lines. You got tighty whities on, don't you?" He said, avoiding eye contact. His face heating up even more as he played with the hem of his shirt

'Dammit,' Tyler thought 'he knows?!' He gave Mark a forced chuckle, "laundry day... N-no clean undies haha"

"There's no reason to lie," Mark gulped. Maybe it's safe for him to...say what he wears? Tyler can't tease him if they wear the same tighty whities, right? 

Mark blushes as he lifted up his own shirt. His shorts low enough to see the band and white briefs. His name on the front in written marker. Blushing more as he watched Tyler's eyes go from the ground to his undies. 

"I...wear them too. A lot, actually..." Mark gulps. Butterflies filling his stomach the more Tyler stared.

Tyler couldn't believe what he was seeing. One of his closest friends wearing the same undies as him? 

He couldn't help but give Mark a shy smile as he too lifted his shirt to show off his waistband. "I uh... Don't write my name on my briefs, though. Guess I'm not the biggest nerd here" he said, chuckling at his own joke.

Mark laughed too, but that didn't stop his dick from twitching at Tyler's words.

Poor Mark felt himself twitch at the idea of Tyler calling him a nerd again. Laughing softly while Tyler keep his eyes glued to Mark's own tighty whities. No doubt he saw his dick growing half hard already. 

"Yeah, I guess old habits die hard," Mark swallowed, "it's a p-pretty nerdy thing to do, isn't it...?" 

Mark gulped once more. Wanting to hear Tyler call him a nerd again.

"Oh absolutely" Tyler said, stepping closer to Mark "I always knew you were a nerd Mark, but I didn't think it was by this much" 

Soon, he was just a few inches from Mark, and Mark can practically smell him. 

"Is your name written all across the waistband? Can... I see?" Tyler asked, still embarrassed about everything, but quickly liking it.

Mark couldn't believe it worked this well. Heart beating quickly as he chuckled, "you're serious? Y-Yeah you can, just uh...don't pull any funny stuff."

Reverse psychology works, right? 

He hoped it did as he felt his dick get a bit harder, sliding his shorts down just a few inches. Showing off the undies, his name neatly printed on the front and back.

Tyler couldn't believe what he heard. He knew Mark well enough that whenever he talked in that goofy accent, he knew Mark was trying to be sly. 

He couldn't help but grin, watching Mark slowly turn to show him the entire waistband. Mark's name neatly labeled through the whole waistband as Mark fully turned around. Tyler told him to stop. 

Heat washing over his face as he did what he was told, he hoped Tyler took the hint.

"You know," Tyler said "I would like a better view of them," and with that Tyler yanked Mark's shorts down to his ankes. 

Mark could only gasp as he wasn't really expecting that. Tyler lifted up Mark's shirt and their they were, tighty whities completely on display for Tyler to enjoy. Mark making zero effort to pull his pants back up, waiting to see what Tyler would do next

Tyler gets a good look at the tighty whities. A smirk graced over his lips as he saw Mark's name clear as day in the front. The white fabric tight against Mark's hard dick, sticking out like a sore thumb. 

Tyler wasted no time in walking around to check the back out. Chuckling as he sees Mark's name just above his ass. The tighty whities, well, tight against his ass. 

With a smile, and remembering Mark's no funny stuff comment, Tyler reaches out. Grabbing the band with ease. Smiling ear to ear as he noticed the tag poking out, and brand name on display. 

"Look at that," he whispers to Mark, "we wear the same brand..."

"Oh yeah?" Mark quietly lets out "then you know they're uh... Pretty durable, huh?" 

Mark licked his lips in anticipation. Tyler's grip on his waistband only fueled his arousel. At any minute, Tyler could give Mark exactly what he wants. To yank those briefs high into the sky. 

Now he just has to wait

"Yeah I do know" Tyler starts "Some of the strongest briefs around. But how can we just take their word for it? I think we should see just how strong your tighty whities really are. What do you say, Mark?"

"Yea," Mark finally gets out. So turned on by Tyler just holding his band up, so close to what he wants! "We should test it..."

"I'm glad to help," Tyler groaned. Feeling himself get semi-hard, why does he like this so much?! 

With another grunt, Tyler yanks the band up. The tighty whities stretching effortlessly up Mark's crack. Earning a gasp from the other. Tyler's gaze enjoying how Mark's ass ate at the fabric so much already. 

"How's that feel? Your tighty whities are barely giving in..."

Mark hides a moan, too embarrassed to let Tyler hear him. "Y-yeah they're uh... Really d-durable!" Mark practically whines out, feeling Tyler's own bulge bump against his exposed ass cheek.

"Hmm," said Tyler as he examines his handy work. "I think I'll need to pull a little harder. You know, to fully test their strength. Is... that okay?" Tyler can't help be feel he might cross a line too quickly, he doesn't want Mark to think he's actually trying to be a dick right now.

Mark couldn't help but blush at how gentle Tyler is. It's endearing for the other, Tyler still living up to his gentle giant status when he's hard. 

"Yeah, g-go for it. Let's see how...far they can go." 

Tyler nodded, even if Mark can't see it. Tugging harder. His grip tight on the briefs as he groans. His dick harder as more of Mark's ass is exposed. The briefs going deeper into Mark's crack, making Tyler just barely bite back a moan. 

Beside the stretching of the fabric, Tyler didn't count on hearing a soft moan from Mark as he tugged again. 

"Am I hurting you?" Tyler stopped, no way he did, right? The last thing he needed is for Mark to grow angry at him for this...weird experiment they have going on.

"Uh... No. No, you didn't hurt me. At least... not in a... bad way?" Mark stuttered out, pissed he let that one slip out. "Ty? You don't have to stop... please"

Tyler was shocked to say the least. That was definitely a moan he just heard. 

He moved even closer to Mark, his breath on the back of his neck. His boner right between Mark's ass cheeks. "You really want me to continue, Mark? Are you uh... enjoying this?" Embarrassment filled him as he whispered in Mark's ear. 

Mark bit his lower lip, a shiver going over his body. Feeling Tyler's boner on his ass, his own leaking pre cum in the front of the underwear. 

"I am...a lot," Mark sighed, "I can tell you are too..." 

He doesn't waste time in pressing his ass against Tyler's boner. Hips circling down, making the briefs go deeper. 

"Don't stop, please, Ty--" Mark finally gets out. Moaning once more before Tyler pulls up again.

"Fuck, Mark I..." is all Tyler can say as he tugs even harder. So hard that Mark is lifted off the ground. 

Mark quickly puts his hands on the counter for support, this time letting out a moan loud enough for Tyler to hear. Tyler continued to hold his briefs in the air like that. Arms only slightly getting sore. Relishing in all the sounds Mark is making.

"You look good like this. So good," Tyler lets out as he started to lightly bounce Mark by his briefs. 

Feeling his own shorts slipping down a bit, Tyler wiggles his hips and lets his own shorts fall down, kicking them away from him as he let Mark down, and rubs his hard on against Mark's ass again. 

Mark's in heaven, each tug up made him moan louder. Once his feet hit the ground, Mark rubs his ass against Tyler's hard on again. Reaching around to tug at the front of his briefs. 

Feeling his balls and hard on grow closer to his body. Shivering as Tyler grips the wide leg holes of the tighty whities. 

"Ty --" Mark turned around, gripping Tyler's band. Red in the face, "can...can we test yours?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Tyler says as he turned around, leaning his hands on the fridge. Bent over so his brief-clad ass was in full view for Mark. Wiggling his hips a little to tease Mark. 

Mark kept his briefs wedged in his ass. He didn't want to lose the feeling just yet. Mark groaned at the sight, losing a little feeling in his legs as he reaches for Tyler's waitsband. 

He tugged them up, but goes painfully slow. Watching as inch by inch, more or Tyler's perky ass was exposed. 

Tyler started to grow a bit impatient "you can go faster than that, Mark"

"Hmm, "Mark can't help but chuckle, "someone's eager, huh?"

"Yeah, I really am," Tyler wiggled his ass more. Smirking as he teases Mark. Wanting to make Mark tug up his own tighty whities more, see how strong the other /really/ is. 

"Well then," Mark chuckled, "who am I to deny you what you want?" 

With that, Mark tugged up quick and hard! Tyler's perky ass eating the undies up, the friction against his hole and balls pure heaven. 

Tyler nearly whined as Mark lifted him off the ground with a grunt.

"Fuck!" Tyler grunts out, as he's lifted in the air. Feeling so helpless as he's manhandled by his own underwear. Being bounced a bit by Mark, wedgie digging deeper inside him. Mark also kicking his own shorts off his ankles. Leaving them both completely exposed in their tighty whities. 

He lets Tyler back down on the ground and turns him around to face him. "Let's cut the bullshit, Ty. We're both loving this, aren't we? Let's head into the living room. I'll meet you there" he says as he walked out the kitchen, taking his shirt off. 

Tyler watched in awe as he eyes Mark's bubble butt proudly eating up his briefs. Mark soon turned around to catch Tyler staring, smirking. "Aren't you coming?" He says as he turns around to start walking again. Giving his own ass a smack just cause he can. 

Tyler quickly stripped off his shirt and followed Mark, his own wedgie still firmly in place. 

Mark barely turned around before Tyler grabbed him by his chin and kissed him deeply. Too deep in his own lust to think, his hands roaming down before gripping Mark's tighty whities again. 

"No bullshit then, right?" Tyler asked, panting as he tugged, "how about we do it at once? We're already past the point of no return." he joked before kissing Mark deeply once more. Moaning into the kiss.

"Oh fuck," is all Mark can say as he kisses Tyler back. Reaching behind Tyler to tug on his briefs. Both giving each other wedgies and taking turns to tug and yank. They moaned into each others mouths as they feel their wedgies dig so far up their asses. Backing up to the point where they land on Mark's couch, still tugging and kissing away.

Finally Tyler breaks the kiss and looks at Mark slyly, "Hey Mark, do you know what an atomic wedgie is?" 

He can't help but grin as he sees Mark's eye light up, from both shock and excitement.

Mark's heart racing as he realizes what Tyler means. Usually only getting off to the very idea of it, but the fact he can actually experience one from Tyler or have the pleasure of pulling Tyler's own tighty whities over his head. It nearly made Mark nearly cum on the spot.

"Yeah, I do--" Mark pants, "you...wanna try it? I mean, it's obvious these," Mark tugs the undies once again, "can take it."

"So, who should get one first? I mean, uh, might as well see what it feels like too, right?" Tyler's heart beating faster, way more into this than he thought he'd be.

"No, no" Mark says, "I'll get one first." 

He then let go of Tyler's undies and sat up on his knees on the couch. His breathing began to pick up more as Tyler gets up and walks to sit behind him. 

"This might hurt," Tyler warms as he goes right back to tugging on Mark's briefs. Mark grunts and moans as Tyler's works on his undies. Mark, feeling brave, reached behind him and spread his ass cheeks apart, helping the wedgie go up further. Tyler can't even hold back his own moan as he sees Mark so greedily accept his wedgie. 

A few more harsh tugs and then Mark's waistband is firmly hooked to his forehead. Tyler eagerly gets up to see Marks face, red as can be with glossy eyes. His name on his waistband stretched out along with the band. 

Mark smiled at Tyler, whispering "fuck," as he rubs at his own crotch. 

Here he is, finally getting that atomic wedgie he's wanted ever since he had seen them in his favorite cartoons growing up.

Tyler can't help rubbing at himself while Mark moans. The wedgie deep in his crack, ass fully exposed, the briefs not budging as he wiggles his hips. Completely exposed and wedgied for Tyler to see.

"You next?" Mark pants, still rubbing himself, "it...feels so good..." 

Tyler only nodded. Turning himself around. He wondered if Mark can get the undies over his head as effortlessly as he did.

But, he didn't worry for too long. Mark, much more eager, pulled the tighty whities up. Already at the base of his neck in a hurry. His dick pulled close to his body, his ass cheeks eating up the underwear. Groaning in the right mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Fuck Mark--" Tyler pants, "m-more, please!"

Mark doesn't take long to get Tyler's wedgie to go fully atomic. Effortlessly hooking his briefs to Tyler's forehead. 

"Wow," is all Mark could say as he started to rub at Tyler's exposed ass cheeks. Giving his left cheek a firm smack, and then his right. Tyler gasping as he can't help himself. Now, rubbing his own dick through his briefs

Mark tells Tyler to turn around and when he does slowly, Mark attacks him with a kiss again. Too aroused to care how much his neck was starting to strain. Moaning into each others mouths as they start to rub at each other's hard ons. Both so close to cumming in their atomic-wedgied briefs.

Tyler can still feel the sting from the smack on his own ass, grinding into Mark's hard on. The pleasure building up between the two. Tyler so close to cumming already.

He's lost in it all as he raised his hand up. Smaking down three times on Mark's own exposed ass. Spanking him firmly, just wanting to cum already.

"Fuck, you look so good like this," is all Tyler could get out before kissing Mark back just as rough.

Mark starts to hump Ty faster, feeling his ass get spanked by Tyler as he reaches behind him to yank on Tyler's briefs some more. Lost in arousal, they hump faster, spank quicker and yank harder. It doesn't take much longer before they both freeze, cumming inside their briefs as they just grunt and moan. 

Taking a while to just sit there as they calm down from their high. Mark carefully taking Tyler's waistband off his forehead. Tyler doing the same for Mark as they both just look at each other in tired awe. 

"That was..." Tyker starts before he tries to find the words he's looking for. 

"I know" says Mark, going in for another kiss. 

Then, Tyler looks back up at Mark, "well, uh... You maybe wanna do that again sometime?"

"I'm down to do this again anytime, as long as you wear tighty whities--"

"This...is all I wear," Tyler replied as he rested against Mark, his head on his shoulder and panting. Still calming down from his hard orgasm. 

"Then I guess we're gonna do these more." Mark laughs, "and hey, guess these not so tighty whities live up to their reputation as the best!"


End file.
